


One Second

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: OW drabble.





	One Second

He couldn't go in. He just couldn't.

They would have welcomed him, pulled out a chair in invitation, slid a beer across the table. He knew that.

All of them would have made an effort to convince him that it wasn't his fault.

But he knew better.

One second. That's all. Just one second later, and his best friend would have been dead. 

And, until his name was cleared, until that bounty on his head was lifted, it could happen again.

He just couldn't take that chance.

Vin took a deep breath, whispered a heartfelt "goodbye," and turned to leave.


End file.
